Король — организатор вечеринок
Король — организатор вечеринок '( ) — седьмая песня четвёртого сезона, и вторая из шести песен, исполненных в серии «Гордость Пинки». Исполняется Чизом Сэндвичем, озвученным приглашённой звездой американской эстрады, «Странным Элом» Янковичем, и выполнена в стиле польки, которая является товарным знаком «Странного Эла». Также песня является восьмым треком в альбоме Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. Русская версия = : 'Сэндвич ::Король — организатор вечеринок — это я. ::Я с детства твёрдо знал, что это дело для меня. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже! :Чиз Сэндвич: Ну-ка пони, кто хочет повеселиться? Вы хотите, я знаю! ::Ещё когда был маленьким, любил я поиграть. :Пинки Пай: И я! :Сэндвич: ::Но пони говорили мне: пора и дело знать. :Пинки Пай: Если бы! :Сэндвич: ::Но стоило однажды чудо-праздник провести. :Пинки Пай: А-ха! :Сэндвич: ::И сразу согласились все: на верном я пути. :Пинки Пай: Ты знал! :Сэндвич: ::Организую праздник я любой на раз, два, три! :Пинки Пай: И я! :Сэндвич: ::Чтоб вечеринка удалась, ты Чиза позови! :Пинки Пай: А Пинки? :Чиз Сэндвич: На вид неплохо, хотите майонеза? ::Сценарий вовсе ни к чему. ::Мне под силу всё одному, ::И набирает ход веселье, ::Будто мы на карусели. ::Прочь от угощений мам: ::Все на заказ привозят нам: ::Торт, пиньята, шоколад. ::Ныряем — брызги полетят. :Голденгрейп: Ура! : Сэндвич: ::Организую праздник я любой на раз, два, три. ::Чтоб вечеринка удалась, ты Чиза позови! :Давай, малыш, запрыгивай и катайся. :Жеребёнок: Спасибо, мистер. : Сэндвич: ::На вечеринках у меня вам некогда скучать. ::Смотри-ка: торт, воздушный змей — всего не рассказать. ::Лента в гриве, лимонад, а на десерт — фондю. ::Мы веселимся до утра — я правду говорю. :Радуга Дэш: Идём, пони! Будем веселиться с Чизом! :Флаттершай: А вы — сертифицированный организатор вечеринок? :Чиз Сэндвич: Именно так, вот моя гарантия! ::Король — организатор вечеринок — это я. : Пай: ::И позабыли обо мне вдруг все мои друзья...? |-| Оригинальная версия= :Сэндвич: :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :: I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be : Пай: Me too! :Сэндвич: Come on, ponies! Who here likes to party? Ha-ha! You do! I can tell! ::When I was but a little coly, I just wanted to play :Пинки Пай: Like me! :Сэндвич: ::But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day" :Пинки Пай: As if! :Сэндвич: ::But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves :Пинки Пай: Uh-huh! :Сэндвич: ::The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove :Пинки Пай: You know it! :Сэндвич: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :Пинки Пай: And me! :Сэндвич: You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese! :Пинки Пай: Uh, Pinkie? :Чиз Сэндвич: Hey, good-lookin', want some mayonnaise? ::My parties are all off the hook ::I never plan them by the book ::I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy ::Everybody just gets crazy! ::Bored of snacks made by your mom? ::How about a giant party bomb? ::Huge piñatas filled with cake ::Or dive into my fruit punch lake! :Голденгрейп: Geronimo! : Сэндвич: :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :: You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese : C'mon, kid, take it for a spin! :Жеребёнок: Golly! Thanks, mister! :Сэндвич: ::Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame ::And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane ::Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight ::You know that with Чиз Сэндвич, you'll be partying all night! :Радуга Дэш: C'mon, everypony! Let's party down with Cheese! :Флаттершай: You're really a certified party pony? :Чиз Сэндвич: That's right! That's my guarantee! ::The super-duper party pony–that pony is me-e-e-e-e : Пай: :: But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...? Другие версии en:The Super Duper Party Pony Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона